


Suns

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [13]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Varian (Disney) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: A new sun meant a new day, and he didn't know how many he had seen.





	Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: Sun
> 
> Disclaimer: The name of Tangled and its homonymous series is under the full ownership of Disney. History made for fan for fans, and I don't have any lucrative merit.

Varian gave a slight groan clenching his fists against the bars, feeling them tremble potently as his feet crawled against the wall, trying to support them on a block that could support his weight. Behind him, a royal guard ordered him to get away from there for the umpteenth time, but the teenager was only interested in the sunrise peeking over the mountain.

From the dungeon, it was an ironically beautiful sight, and he couldn't help sighing until his body finally gave up and he dropped on the ground, where Rudiger was waiting for him. He smiled warmly and caressed the head of his pet, listening in the distance to some reprimand from the guard before leaving, and Varian felt the knot in his throat watching the ceiling.

In that place, the days could hardly be counted, being your only guide the sun and the moon. However, the old alchemist knew that time was passing and less was his hope to save his father, or to get out of there. A new sun meant a new day, and Varian had tired of telling how many he had locked up.

 


End file.
